All you base are belong to us
«'All your base are belong to us'», abreviado como AYBABTU, es una frase popular que barrió a través de internet en los albores del siglo 21 tan pronto como en 1998. Una traducción al Inglés incómoda de "todas sus bases están bajo nuestro control", la cita apareció originalmente en el diálogo de apertura de ala cero, una nostálgica de 16 bits juego de acción juego lanzado en 1989. Marcado por la abundancia de la gramática pobre, "Toda su base" frase y el escena de diálogo se volvió viral en los foros de discusión populares en 2000, generando miles de macros de imágenes y animaciones flash que ofrecen el lema tanto en la web y en la vida real Origen Las imágenes de la frase y el juego se utiliza en el meme vienen del 1989 de desplazamiento lateral árcade de disparos Zero_Wing. La cita es de la secuencia de introducción del juego en el que el enemigo del jugador, el líder de CATS aparece. La gramática pobre presente es un ejemplo de Engrish ; frases escritas originalmente en un idioma asiático, pero traducen mal en su punto más cercano de aproximación Inglés. Su primera aparición en Internet es difícil de precisar debido a los sitios de cierre hacia abajo. Fue popularizado en 1998/1999 en el foro Juegos Rage, que ahora se ha convertido en juego clásico impulsado por IGN . También fue popular en Zany vídeo Cotizaciones de juego , archivados aquí una imagen ala cero en su página principal con. En junio de 2000, publicó su Overclock.org Proyecto Dub Zero Wing, ofreciendo una versión doblada de la introducción con la voz de Wayne Newton. Esto era más probable la primera instancia de un video de respuesta. El 15 de febrero, 2001 (aprox.), Bad_CRC de guerra tribal en libertad el famoso video musical, que también fue subido a Newgrounds el 16 de febrero de 2001. Fenomeno Photosop A finales de 2000, hubo un gran hilo en los foros de TribalWar. En este momento, la tendencia también ha golpeado somethingawful. De acuerdo con Frogstar.com, el primer hilo de photoshop comenzó en noviembre de 2000. Tenía más de 2000 imágenes. Desde entonces ha perdiendo debido a la piratería. Este hilo también condujo a la canción Invasion of the Gabber Robots, por los más perezosos hombres en Marte. Después de que el video musical Bad_CRC fue puesto en libertad, el meme fue impulsado en la corriente principal, y poco después Wired escribió un artículo el 23 de febrero de 2001. Ese mes, la mención de "All you base" también apareció en el San Francisco Chronicle, The Guardian, Memepool y Metafilter. El 7 de marzo de 2001, EE.UU. Hoy en día recogió en él también. Salon.com informó en febrero de 2001, al Ejército de los EE.UU que había tomado prestada la frase y la incorporó a sus marchas. "All you base", incluso apareció en un canal de noticias Fox Chicago, subido a YouTube en 2006, donde Greg Lindsay Inside.com de comparación repitiendo la frase a la gente diciendo " WAZZZUP " de los comerciales Budwiser. Interés de búsqueda El aumento de All you Base también coincidió con los advenimientos en el software de edición de imágenes como Photoshop, photoshopped imagen prácticamente se establece como el medio clásico de los memes de Internet. La mayor parte de la década de los derivados tomó la forma de imagen y animaciones Flash, aunque se ha extendido a los vídeos de Youtube también. Curiosidades *En 1989: una versión en Inglés de Zero Wing se expandío en Europa, que ofrece una variedad de errores de traducción al japonés. *1996: Steve Caires, un expatriado estadounidense que vive en Tokio, comenzó la publicación de imágenes de los signos comerciales mal traducidas y diseños en su página web, que se convirtió en un género único del humor internet conocido como Engrish. *A principios de 1998: Una animación versión GIF de escena de apertura de Zero Wing’s está publicada en la página cita Rage Games (ahora difunto), luego reenviada al Pelele del videojuego de Presupuestos. *El 5 de junio de 2000: OverClocked expandió el 'Proyecto Dub Zero Wing', añadiendo voces en off hechos a mano y efectos de sonido para el diálogo, lo que sugiere que el capitán, CATS , y los personajes del juego operador podría escucharse. *En Septiembre de 2000: All you base se infiltra en los altamente activos foros de Something Awful, una comunidad bien conocida por los usuarios con conocimientos pro-photoshop. *En 14 de noviembre de 2000: SA regular de JRR lanza "La invasión de los robots Gabber", una remezcla con algunos de la banda sonora original con la copia voz en off del proyecto. La canción se convirtió en eventual el funcionario no oficial Toda su base nos pertenece himno. *Primavera de 2001: El eslogan viral golpea la corriente principal con cobertura en CNET , el San Francisco Chronicle, el Registro, y el Daily Mirror, uno de los primeros ejemplos de un meme web con el reconocimiento general importante. *27 de de febrero de 2001: "Toda su base es pertenece a nosotros" hace su debut en el # 46 en el Lycos 50. *2 de marzo de, 2001: El sitio web de los ferrocarriles holandeses se cortó para mostrar la frase: "ALL YOUR TRAINS ARE BELONG TO US". *En 2003: El meme cruzó rápidamente en el mundo real. Las universidades son bombardeadas con folletos declarando que todas sus bases ahora les pertenecen. *El 1 de abril de 2003: En Sturgis, Michigan, un grupo de adolescentes colocaron todas sus señales de base en toda la ciudad, interpretados por funcionarios involuntarios como una "amenaza terrorista". *En 2004: los estudiantes de la Universidad Estatal de Carolina del Norte piratearon la frase en la barra de noticias de una emisión de noticias de televisión en directo, FTW . Categoría:Memes Categoría:SomethingAwful Categoría:1999 o - Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Explotables